


Chaos Avatar Zuko

by OPAARTIST, orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chaos Avatar Zuko, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Vaatu (Avatar) is a protective father, Vaatu being a father figure, Vaatu matchmaking service, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPAARTIST/pseuds/OPAARTIST, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vaatu, as the supreme spirit of Chaos, was an extremely powerful being.When he was sealed up by Wan and Raava, he was determined to exact revenge on both of them and create Chaos in all the universes.But with almost 80 years remaining until his release, Vaatu decides that it is time to live a simple life and not fight Raava anymore, that way, he will not be sealed for another ten thousand years.This is how this spirit escapes from his seal and decides to enter the body of an omega of the Fire Nation, Zuko.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Vaatu & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter one ((Real))

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chaos Wants Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240964) by [RulerOfTheCosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaatu is trapped but then he is freed and finds a host in a little omega boy name Zuko and now he acts like a protective father.

83 AG 

Vaatu sat as he pushed and pushed against his tree cage thing and soon heard a prayer from a young woman. 

“Please to all the spirits out there please protect my omega son.” Vaatu heard the voice said and it broke him out so Vaatu stretched and looked around before following the voice to the fire nation palace when he saw a young woman panting as she held a baby boy when he saw a man walked in with his father.

Vaatu looked at the man as well, the young man and Vaatu closed his eyes as he thought of who he is “fire prince Ozai Alpha and has so much chaos energy.” Vaatu looked down at the new born and saw not only a spark but his spirit fire. It was white and pure unlike his father, his mother was not a firebender and he touched the baby head and hummed “but I will protect this child for you young Ursa.” Soon Vaatu went inside and merged but on the back was Vaatu patterns.

96 AG

Vaatu was in Zuko room thinking about that war meeting but the young omega was kind to show that those men shouldn’t die. He gives a nice hum, when the door open Vaatu sat up and saw Iroh walking in with an injured Zuko

Vaatu sat up and looked over Zuko seeing a nasty burn scar forming on Zuko's eye.

Vaatu growled “where is the man who did this.” He said looking to Iroh.

Iroh looked at Vaatu with a sad expression. “The fire lord did this because Zuko tried to fight but he accidentally blood bend to get the upper hand as you taught him to help protect himself from an oncoming Alpha who means to hurt him.”

"I should have been there. I made a promise to protect him. I should have been there to protect him.". Vaatu yelled as his marking became purple when Zuko held Vaatu back whining so Vaatu calmed down and touched his head. A guard came in and Vaatu listen in.

The guard looked to Iroh “the fire lord wants Zuko to leave as he is now banished.”

Vaatu gave a happy hum as now he can fully protect Zuko from his father. But it stopped when the guard continued, “the only way he can come back is if he captures the Avatar. That is how the prince will regain his honor.” 

Vaatu frowned and followed Zuko and Iroh to the ship and went to Zuko room where the prince lay. Vaatu looked out and gave another happy hum “When we get back Fire lord you will rue the day you hurt my son.” Vaatu vowed as he goes to sleep in Zuko mind for the night


	2. Chapter two ((The boy in the iceberg and Avatar returns))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the show...but what is the strange feeling that Vaatu is feeling?

It was a quiet day in the South Pole when Zuko wakes up in the ship, Zuko rubbed his head as he felt a little better from last night training with Vaatu. He got dressed in his military uniform but he didn’t hear the door being knocked on and it was another man but his eyes were covered, “please tell me you look decent.” The teen asked his voice was strong and a little echo was hidden.

Zuko turned to the teen, “you am fine actually Vaatu.”

Vaatu took down his hand and smiled softly at Zuko “you are just as sharp as ever.” Zuko finished and looked to Vaatu as he helped Zuko before leaving with Zuko to the top of the ship where Iroh was he was playing a matching game Zuko waves to his uncle when he started to take a look around Vaatu sat by Iroh who gave him a cup of tea.

Zuko smiled a little but then he frowned and started to pace. 

When a beam of light shot into the sky Zuko's good eye widen and for a brief moment it was purple. ‘Finally’ Zuko thought to himself. 

Zuko turned to Iroh and Vaatu “Vaatu uncle to you realize what that beam of light means.”

Iroh and Vaatu looked at Zuko, “We won’t get to finish my game.” Iroh said 

Vaatu smiled, “it’s okay Iroh you can beat me at Pho sho later.”

Zuko looked back at the beam as it started to disappear, “It means my search is finally coming to an end.” 

Vaatu stood up and put his hand on Zuko shoulder, “Zuko if it is Raava Avatar then you would see me frozen with fear.” 

Zuko relaxed but not a little as his Iris was still purple. “It maybe the Avatar.” 

Iroh looked at Zuko “we been down this road before Prince Zuko.” Iroh place down an air bender piece “I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing.

Vaatu nodded “Please Zuko why don’t you come sit down with me and your Uncle and you can get a cup of nice calming Jasmine tea.”

Zuko shook off Vaatu and his eyes and scar were glowing purple, “I don’t need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!” A blast of water shot from around the ship destroying a few glaciers. 

Vaatu held him back and started to calm Zuko down as Iroh took over Zuko duties while Vaatu lead Zuko back to his room to help calm down his Avatar of Chaos.

Meanwhile at the spot where the beam was an Alpha and his beta sister were standing there as an airbender came out still glowing when he fainted and the beta caught the boy soon the Alpha brother sniffed him and smelled a pup but then the boy's eyes opened up and looked to the purple smoke. After the introductions Sokka looked to the smoke as it cleared up, before getting on the air bison back and saw a lemar creature sitting on the back as well, Aang chuckled “that is momo,”

Sokka smiled softly and pet the little Leamer when the air bison took off only to start swimming insead of flying so Sokka was unimpressed, while Katara and Aang talked. 

Later on in the night

Zuko was standing on the ship and looked around when he heard Iroh yawning.” I'm going to bed now, as you know Prince Zuko a person need their rest.” 

Zuko looked over “oh good night uncle” he then looked back to the ocean before going back to his room. 

Vaatu watched as Zuko turned in bed, mumbling to himself in his sleep, the boy retiring almost as soon as he finished supper. Vaatu pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, they were getting closer to the Southern Water Tribe and the temperature was surely dropping, although he could not feel it in his state.

He settled beside Zuko and watched as he breathed evenly. That's when he felt it.

A strong...pushing and pulling sensation. He made sure Zuko was covered completely, made sure Iroh was still snoring in the room next to him, and ran up the steps from the quarter to the bow.

He couldn't see what it was, it was still early morning and the sun had not even risen yet. But it was *there*. A strong force of energy, something that felt oddly familiar but couldn't quite place.

He looked around and saw it was coming *somewhere* from the Southern Water Tribe. He would tell Zuko once he woke, they would see what it was in the morning.

He turned back to go down the stairs to the quarters and he was barely a few steps down when he felt it again. This time, he ignored it.

They would see to it in the morning.

Zuko woke up later in the morning with Vaatu on guard since the pull and push so Zuko touched his shoulder, “Vaatu is everything all right?” 

Vaatu looked at Zuko,” Yes everything is fine Dragon but we should go to the tribe early this morning I felt a tug to go there.” 

Zuko put on a cloak and looked to Vaatu again, “could that be the Avatar who is pulling you?”

Vaatu smiled, “Yes it could be or its someone that can help you break free from your family chains.”

Zuko nodded and walked out onto the deck with Vaatu at his side, Vaatu looked through the telescope and saw something that interest him a flare and two kids running away, Vaatu smirks and gave the telescope to Zuko who looked and saw what he saw before nodding and looked to a guard, “go wake my uncle and tell him we found the Avatar and his location.”

The guard walked away but Vaatu and Zuko stayed and looked to the village when Vaatu saw something in the distance, a white wolf that had a sun crown on its head. The wolf then vanished before Zuko could see it. 

Vaatu lead Zuko back down and they got ready to go to face the little tribe. Zuko got ready in his armor. While a lone warrior was working on getting ready but he had little markings that were around his body that the sun wolf who helps the sun god Agai, Skoll. 

Zuko and Vaatu came over and there were two guards behind them as the ship docked some mist covered them and Zuko started walking down the walkway with Vaatu behind him.Zuko was shaking from the cold and Vaatu looked at him when he saw an lone Alpha getting up and running to attack so Zuko blocked and then kicked the alpha away when he fell he saw Skoll again and the sun wolf growled at him in anger. Vaatu glared and they arrived at the bottom. 

The prince looked around the little village, “where is the Avatar?” 

Zuko looked and pulled a young child out from the crowd about “this age or older he is an airbender”

Vaatu looked and Skoll human attacked just as they put the child back and apologized softly. Zuko turned and started fighting back with Skoll human. Vaatu was helping keep Zuko from using lava as it will destroy the village and blood as it could kill the boy. So Zuko used mostly fire and some air from the scrolls from an ancient library and a lost ancient form of firebending that also came from the ancient library the boy was fighting well and fell and protecting the villagers so Zuko was on guard as the boy threw a boomerang. 

Zuko looked at the boy confused when he saw a spear in his face. So he got ready to fight when Vaatu stopped him, “lets take the boy as bait if the avatar is around he may follow us then we can capture the avatar like that.” 

Zuko nodded and took the boy by the hood. “Your lucky, I am merciful” and started to pull the boy back. 

“Sokka!” a girl cried out soon they were on the ramp “start the engine we are going to get out of this cold area.” The engine started and they were off. 

Vaatu followed and Zuko let go of the hoodie and turned back, “you are a prisoner don't get too comfortable.” he leads Sokka upstairs and Sokka was put into a room before Zuko left with Vaatu staying behind after being told to have the prisoner stay put.

Vaatu grinned widely, this...this was the boy! Not the Avatar of course, but definitely...special. He could tell.

The boy couldn't have been older than Zuko was. His skin was calloused and tanned from the sun..and his Alpha scent. It smelled cool and minty, and slightly earthy....stark but complementing contrast to Zuko's scent of omega, he smelled of smoke and burnt sugar.

He followed as Sokka, despite Zuko's orders to stay put, wandered the ship with Vaatu behind him, his Prince would not be pleased to find out he allowed the boy to leave the room.

"Hello child."a voice rumbled, the boy jumped in surprise and whipped around to see Iroh, who carried a large narrow wooden box under him arm and a tea set on a platter in the other hand.

"Nephew told you to stay put, did he not?"Iroh asked, smiling a bit.

Sokka shrugged "well, I thought that if I'm going to be here awhile, might as well explore.". Vaatu rolled his eyes as Iroh nodded, "nephew would not be pleased if you left. Not to mention the guards blocking any exit of the ship. Now come along. I hope you like Jasmine.".

Sokka cocked his head, "huh? As in Jasmine Tea?". Iroh nodded "and a game of poi shoi. A relaxing event before Nephew captures the Avatar and you are released.".

Sokka pondered for a minute while Vaatu looked between them, hmm. This could work out. Sokka could get Iroh's blessing, he knew Ozai would never agree so Iroh was the best option.

A fine idea indeed he thought as he followed them back to where Zuko left Sokka. They chatted, sipped tea and played a rather interesting game of pai shoi.

How wonderful indeed.

Sokka looked to the door as it opened revealing an airbender. The airbender was panting “Sokka there you are sre lets go.” 

Sokka stood up okay and ran behind the child before looking back and waved thanks for the game and tea.” soon Iroh got up and looked at Vaatu “you seem happy.” Vaatu got up and smiled “yes I am because I found Zuko true alpha and all he needs is your blessing then we can get the two together.” 

Iroh nodded when they waked out only to see a flying bison and Zuko holding on the side Iroh ran over and helped him up before they shot a fireball to the bison only for the avatar to shoot and hits the fire to a glacer making the front of the ship cover in ice and snow. 

Iroh looked to Zuko “well thats just great news for the fire lord the avatar is a young child.”

Zuko looked back, “no uncle the child just did this with air” he points to the ice and snow.

He then looked at the men who were being thawed out, “when your finished help me dig out the ship. Vaatu smiled and looked back to the sky as he thought about the young alpha boy and smirk. 

Sokka looked around and saw everyone was sleeping when a little wolf spirit came over and cuddle with Sokka. He smiled and pet the spirit. “Hey little one do you know of a spirit that looks like a kite?”


	3. Chapter three ((Southern air temple and The Kyoshi Warriors))

Zhou and Zuko had been talking for what seemed like AGES while the ship was being repaired, while Iroh sipped his tea. He watched them as Zuko talked, pointing to the places on the map he's marked off on the wall, going from the Southern Water Tribe. 

The map was behind Iroh and out of his sight...so he couldn't see anything. 

‘Oh. They were probably seeing where the- wait a moment.’

Zhao clapped Zuko on the shoulder and made him flinch, making Vaatu curl in anger. Zuko shook it off and continued talking, not noticing that the hand was moving a bit lower and Zhao was moving close. 

Too close in Vaatu's opinion. Being close was reserved for him, Iroh, his mother and the water tribe boy.

He was about to step in and reveal himself, but realized a moment before that he wasn't suppose to. He crossed his arms and looked around, something had to happen to make sure Zhao stopped. His poor prince was getting uncomfortable and trying to lean away from him. Zhao's hand was now on the small of his back. 

Vaatu had to act NOW. He looked around and saw the staffs on the wall. Before Iroh could stop him, he sent it crashing to the floor, making all the men jump from the sudden noise. 

Iroh acted fast "oh, how clumsy of me." Zhao narrowed his eyes, and even though he couldn’t see it, Vaatu narrowed his eyes back. Zhao ushered them out, and Zuko questioned his uncle on what happened, he was usually careful with china. Iroh glanced back at Vatuu, "oh I suppose it just tipped over on it's own". Vaatu smiled a bit. No one touched his prince.

Zuko looked back to Vaatu and whispered softly, “thank you for rescuing me from Zhao.” 

Vaatu smiled and hugged Zuko, “It is fine my prince, if i am to choose between you and that man I will forever choose you.”

Zuko smiled a little then they arrived onto the ship and head out. 

Meanwhile with the GaAng 

Sokka was having trouble sleeping, ever since he was caught by Zuko, he has strange dreams he is running in a thick forest. He first saw some rabbits and walked to it ready to kill when something grabbed the rabbit and took off. Sokka ran after the creature when he fell off a cliff before he could reach the creature.

That was when Sokka woke up in his sleeping bag. Aang was on appa as was Katara, 

“come on Sokka we are going to the air temple today.” Aang said 

Sokka yawns, “sleep now,” he goes onto the saddle and fell asleep again. 

Later 

Sokka wakes up in a panic and saw they were at the temple.

Sokka packed up his stuff when Momo came back and gave Sokka some berries for him. Sokka smiled and pets the leamer “thanks Momo.”

Sokka started to eat the fruit while thinking about the dream Wolfie the wolf pup was playing with Momo tail while the limer watched Sokka, “what do you think I slept in because I was sick?”

The lemur chattered and nuzzled Sokka, “yeah well it’s because of a nightmare but don’t tell Katara or Aang.”

That was when the two kids came back and Aang looked like he was crying Sokka hugged the young airbender who started crying into his shirt Katara sat and flew appa away while Aang looked out and watched as the temple got smaller.

____________________________

Zuko was sitting down in front of his meditation station when he started doing his breathing exercises to help out with his airbending while Vaatu was floating above him then there was a knocked on the door alearting both that someone was at the door

Zuko opened his tired eyes and looked to the door showing it was Iroh and he looked upset, Zuko are you alright? You seem to be having panic attacks these last past nights ever since you got away from Zhao.” 

Zuko looked down, “I keep having this dream uncle I am flying and I look down at a huge forest and I see a wolf. It started hunting a rabbit so I took the rabbit away from him and then I took off flying again. I looked back and saw the wolf chasing after me and it made me so happy.” This made Iroh and Vaatu smile. 

Zuko gave a small smile in return but then looked down again but then I saw a cliff and the wolf fell off it. I flew back to grab the wolf but then some chains grabbed me and kept me from getting the wolf.”

Vaatu growled, “Who will do such a thing, I know it can’t be Me or your uncle!”

Iroh glared and sighed “it is true what Vaatu said” he starts stroking his beard, “maybe it’s a dream about your lover but sometimes is keeping you from getting to them.”

Zuko gave soft glare “thanks uncle,” he looked at the older man “any news on the avatar?”

Iroh shook his head sadly, “all dead ends he must be a master of evasive maneuvering.”

Zuko looked at the zigzags on his map.

——————————————

Sokka looked at their map with worry in his eyes, “hey Aang you don’t know how to read a map don’t you?”

Aang looked at Sokka “um I know it’s near water,” the group was surrounded by ocean. 

Sokka groans and started to look at Katara who was fixing his pants, “hey Katara hand over my pants please I will finish fixing them myself.”

Katara and Aang looked at him with shock

Sokka looked at them “what?” 

The gaang landed on a beach, Aang smiled at them when he got off and saw the elephant koi before he swam out and started surfing on one. Sokka was watching when he saw a huge monster on the water before all four of them got captured and tied up to a pole. 

Sokka squirmed in his binds as a hand jerked the bag off his head "who are you and why have you come here?".

His mouth opened before he could stop it, "no way we got captured by a bunch of girls!".

The girl narrowed her eyes and he quickly tried to correct himself " no!no!no! That isn't what I meant AT ALL, I mean you guy-girls! Are very strong! I mean not that there is anything wrong with that!".

Katara cut him off "ignore him, he's an idiot. Im Katara, this is my brother Sokka and our friend Aang. We are from the Southern Water Tribe. We need to go to the Northern Water Tribe to find a Waterbending Teacher for me and Aang....he's the Avatar.".

The girls eyes widened in shock and disbelief as they looked at each other and to the boy with the blue markings.

"Prove it or else we feed you to the Usagi.".

So that's what that thing was called. 

Aang did a huge bounce and landed on top of one of their poles.

"He is the Avatar! He's an airbender!" The leader announced, motioning for the others to be released and to follow her "I am Suki, we are the Kyoshi Warriors. This is Kyoshi Island.".

Sokka smiled and the group went to a nice house so they could sleep for the night.

That night Sokka dreams changed. 

Sokka felt alert and saw the dragon was sleeping in a meadow, Sokka was in awe as he saw the dragon he had beautiful red scales that shine like rubies and a huge scar over his eye, Sokka waked closer and saw the dragon woke up and looked at him and Sokka was in awe as he saw how beautiful the dragon eyes they were soft and bright like the fire that helps keep his village warm on the cold nights.

Sokka gave a wolf like smile but he saw something around the dragon neck a chain, the dragon gave a growl of warning as the chains shifted and a bright blue fire burned Sokka, Sokka jumped back as a blue dragon came out with a battle hungry dragon that took his dragon away the blue one followed and Sokka ran after the dragons angry.

“Sokka….Sokka….”

Sokka woke up in a panic and found he was in the room with Aang and Katara looking down at him. 

Aang walked out to go look around the town, Sokka went to the trees and sat under a willow and started to work on a poem.

...Oh great beast that flies overhead.

Do you not hear your lonely mate cry out for you…

Sokka said these words aloud when Suki came over 

Suki tried not to smile as she talked with Sokka, it was quite obvious he was pining for his mate. He was obviously UNMATED, but her point still stood. He missed his love.

When Sokka had approached her for training, she hid her excitement. He was doing this to prove he was a strong mate! How romantic!

She doubted he was listening while she explained what the dress and insignia meant, possibly still complaining in his head for wearing a dress, she had to have her fun too after all.

The incident happened a few days later. She heard screaming of the warriors as they rushed by "Suki! The Village is on fire! The Fire Nation is *here!*".

She jumped up and ran with them, Sokka was just behind her as they began attacking...then she caught it. The smell. She whipped around and saw a man going to attack Katara, who was attempting to hold him off, she had turned away for a second as another warrior rushed towards them.

She breathed in deeply and finally recognized the scent of the Fire Nation fleet that began to flee, and looked mournfully at the burning statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

The familiar scent of her friends was overcome by the smell of smoke and fire. But one stood out.

There was an omega on that ship.

Suki ran to the ship and got there before the men did and walked around when she caught the omega walking to a boat and mumbled, “it’s okay Vaatu I’m a little bit stronger to at least get to the ship as I told uncle.”

Suki walked out alerting the omega, Suki put her hands up but caught the omega scent and how close he was to heat. “Do you want help?” She asked 

The omega was about to open his mouth but then nodded. 

Suki helped the omega in and the omega showed her how to work the boat and once they were in the water Suki drove them to the outskirts of the bay where a smaller ship was and on deck was an older Alpha once he saw them he smiled and helped the Omega back onto the ship before thanking Suki, The omega smiled and looked at her his once Violet eyes were now golden, “your a friend of Chaos now.” The omega whispered before being lead down and Suki gave a slight shiver before taking off back to the village as the ship leaves going after Appa.


	4. the lost village of Hōfuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N i wont do The king of omashu im sorry but instead i am doing a story time from Vaatu))

Zuko was sleeping in his room and was cuddling in his blanket as Vaatu was sitting at Zuko's bed side, Zuko looked at Vaatu with soft eyes “hey Vaatu?” 

Vaatu looked to Zuko, “what is it My prince,”

Zuko held him, “can you tell me a story about your village again?”

Vaatu smiled, “of course my little prince. Now get comfortable and I’ll tell you a story about a child who changed chaos and the first avatar brother also about the lost village Hōfuna.”

—————————————————  
One year after Wan and the same year as his brother Liǎng was born a child was born in the water lion turtle tribe but the parents thought the child looked like a monster because their eyes were slited and they had a mark on their wrist of a wolf print. So the father and some of the men took the child off of the lion turtle back without seeing the lion turtle giving the child a gift of spirit speak.

Soon the father left the child under a tree and left to go hunting and inorge the child crying. 

What the man didn’t see was a spirit watching everything, this was the chaos spirit Vaatu.

Vaatu came over and held the child in his tentacles thing and took off to a hidden cave and rest with the child when a wolf spirit and some of her pups came forth and looked at the wolf who started nuzzle the child close as the child suck on the wolf Vaatu watched and smiled, “from this day forth they will be a child of chaos and the name I give them is Kiseki.”

A few years later Vaatu made a village with the help of some spirits and other banished humans from the lion turtles and they named the village Hōfuna meaning bountiful his child along with the wolves will guard the village from hunters and those who will cause pain. 

When Kiseki turned 19 he came across a boy his age and was a fire user but not only that he was different from the others by living with the spirits as they and the village does so the young person came to him when he slept and touched him when he let out his alpha scent and they cuddles with him but always left before the person woke up.

When he walked away being followed by a wolf that helps carry the boy as he slept. Kiseki led the way to the village and they were found by Vaatu and Raava. Raava looked more beaten than Vaatu who was glaring at the ground. 

Kiseki came over and was in shock “father Auntie Raava, What happened you two are split!?”

Liǎng woke up in a bed and was taken to the two spirits who were being healed but sadly there was no way for Raava and Vaatu to link back up.

Liǎng looked over “what happened to these two spirits?”

Raava saw Liǎng and glared at him, “Some humans found us fighting and split us apart I think all the fire users should leave.”

Kiseki looked at Raava “Antie Raava then the hunters and some spirits will kill them, Liǎng stepped forward “I agree with the person even though it was fire users I think they will be ruthless why not let me leave insead I don't mind,”

Raava stopped and smiled. “It was a test human if you prove to us you have light and dark that never wavers even when all are against you we will let you stay.”

Kiseki nodded “yes see my father and aunt like to do that but they weren't lying about the human separating them.” 

Raava nodded then Wan came on his cat deer, and   
Liǎng waves to his brother and after talking to the two spirit and learning the truth agrees to learn from Raava to help keep the balance while Vaatu took upon himself to train Liǎng. 

They were gone for a year when they returned to the village, the some of the omegas plus Kiseki were taken so Wan and Liǎng took off to find her with the spirits of life and Chaos leaving the village covered in thick mist.

——————————————

Vaatu sighs “after that I blacked out but then I woke up I was the tree of time and wan was crying as he looked to a dragon who was sleeping, I knew it was Liǎng and he lost my son so I cried as well, for the lost of both my son and son in law and I thought I wouldn’t be happy again.”

“It wasn’t until you were born I felt happy again.” Vaatu said to a sleeping Zuko.

Vaatu smiled and the lights died down. As Vaatu whispered “I’ll make sure no one will hurt you again.”

————————————————-

**Author's Note:**

> I do not oringaly own this idea this idea came from https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
> 
> Discord if you have any ideas  
> https://discord.gg/UkXkV4x3xs


End file.
